


Dancing with the Stars

by Talyesin



Series: Of All The Stars, Most Fair - A Supercorp Fic [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor in Love, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Mild Smut, Nothing explicit, SuperCorp, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 09:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talyesin/pseuds/Talyesin
Summary: Kara treats her girlfriend at least as well as Lena treats her





	Dancing with the Stars

Dancing with the Stars

The evening had been a whirlwind, as it always was, dating the billionaire CEO of two of National City’s biggest businesses. Being Lena Luthor’s girlfriend, Kara thought, was certainly never boring.

After their first date had gone amazingly well, their next date had set the bar even higher. Nothing much, just attending the Met Gala, revealing their relationship to the world via more paparazzi than Kara had ever seen. Lena had held onto her hand, almost defiantly tight, as though challenging anyone to say anything. They’d paused in front of the Vogue reporter, introducing her to Kara, making the official announcement that National City’s most eligible bachelorette was no longer on the market, and Kara had blushed prettily and ducked her head the way she always did when just the teensiest bit proud and just the teensiest bit embarrassed. She and Lena had shared a look of such adoration for each other that the flashing cameras had very nearly blinded them – and the “Look of Love” had been the talk of the town the next day, on the covers of magazines and shown on television screens across the country. It had earned her a talk with Clark about the treachery of Luthors (which she had countered with a few choice facts about the House of El and making judgements without proof), and another long talk with Alex about the importance of keeping a low profile, but it had been worth it.

Kara’s face had hurt from smiling all the way up the red carpet, dressed in the finest dress she’d ever worn, designed by Donatella Versace herself! Lena had been glorious in green satin studded with emeralds, while Kara’s flowing red gown made her feel like a princess. She’d met celebrities and fashion moguls before, of course, but always as a reporter – attending as a guest was something entirely different.

The next few dates had been just as dizzying. A nighttime dinner on a hundred-foot yacht. A movie premiere of a big Hollywood blockbuster, and the reception with the filmmakers and actors afterwards. A super-exclusive night-club rave with one of the world’s best deejays.  
Kara had loved every minute of it. The smile on her face made every day a joy. Her coworkers at CatCo had begun mock complaining that her infectious grins were annoying them, even as the daily arrival of fresh roses made Kara grin even wider. The day-old roses would be given to co-workers, much to Snapper Carr’s very real annoyance. But Kara didn’t even mind his grumpyguts complaints, she was so dizzy in love.

And Lena was no different. She’d given Jess an entire week off – a week! Jess hadn’t had an entire week in a row off in… ever! Even the security guards were smiling, and even grinning when Kara arrived. The fact that Lena was entirely more co-operative and less likely to enter dangerous situations when Kara was around was surely just a coincidence.

“So, what have you done?” Alex asked as the sisters picked up their morning coffees one day.

Kara’s eyes went wide and she coughed around a bad sip of coffee. “Excuse me? We haven’t – I mean, she’s been- We’re just- ”

Alex fixed her a raised eyebrow and a smirk. “Not that, you. That I will happily never want to intrude upon. What have you done for her?”

Worry crinkled Kara’s forehead. “What do you mean?”

“It just seems like she’s been doing all the work. Have you asked her out?”

Kara’s gaze drifted off as she realized, with dawning horror, that she’d been letting her love do everything, and Kara had just been enjoying the whirlwind. “Oh Rao, Alex, I’ve never asked her out!”

“Maybe you should?” Alex answered, taking her coffee from the barista and leading the way out of the shop.

“But what? She’s always taking me on such fabulous over-the-top dates! I can’t afford anything like that!”

Alex gave her sister an incredulous look. “Um, hello? She’s not taking just anybody to these places, okay? She’s taking you. Because she wants to be with you. I may not know her as well as you, and I admit I didn’t trust her at first, but she’s clearly in love with you and more importantly you’re clearly in love with her. I mean, the way you were with Mon-el doesn’t even compare. You barely kept yourself from throttling him half the time. With Lena, you’re completely head-over-heels twitterpated. I can almost see the cartoon hearts floating over your head.”

“Sounds like something Mxyzptlk would do.”

“My point is, she is the exact same way in love with you, and she’s not expecting some kind of huge, expensive gesture,” Alex said, linking her arm in her sister’s. “All she wants is you.”

For the rest of the day, Kara seemed unusually subdued and thoughtful. She was still as bright and sunshiney as she usually was whenever faced with some problem a coworker brought, but once alone again at her desk, she’d immediately sink deeply into thought. 

“Oh!” she shouted, and the entire office turned to see Kara standing, eyes wide and eyebrows high, mouth grinning wide open, and she started hopping with excitement.

“You okay?” James called from his office. Kara nodded and grabbed her purse and left without another word.

That night, the doorbell rang at Lena’s home. She answered it to find Kara standing there, grinning.

Lena’s heartrate jumped, and she felt her cheeks flush warm with excitement. “Kara!”

“Hi!” Kara said, waving her hand cutely. “I know we didn’t have a date tonight, but I thought I’d surprise you.”

“I am delighted, my love,” Lena grinned, pulling Kara into a long kiss.

“Can I come in?”

“Of course!” Lena stepped out of the way to let Kara in. "Would you like some wine? Are you hungry?"

"Yes and no, in that order please?"

"Is everything okay? I've never seen you turn down food before." Lena poured them both a glass of white wine.

Kara took the offered glass. "Having super powers burns a lot of calories! Thanks."

"To you, my love."

"To us." They clinked glasses and sipped.

"I really like this vintage," Lena said, reading the label on the bottle. "Canadian, if you can believe it."

"Love?"

"Yes, my love?" Lena turned and gave Kara her undivided attention. Being the object of Lena's gaze filled Kara with an indescribable, luscious warmth that somehow did nothing to quell the nervous butterflies in her belly.

Kara curled her finger and Lena leaned in close. They kissed, a long, slow, warm kiss, a closed-eyes kiss, a thudding hearts kiss that spoke promises of many more.

"I'm so very glad you stopped by," Lena breathed huskily.

"Me too." Kara put down her glass and took Lena's hand, feeling the blood rushing through the capillaries in her skin, the heady flush of desire stirring Kara's own response, the sound of Lena's heartrate increasing. Kara felt a little dizzy as she led Lena through the living room... to the doors that led outside, to the balcony beyond those doors.

She looked up. The moon was full, the sun's light reflecting off her cratered, gravity-locked face as powerfully as it could, here on the planet's nightside. Kara closed her eyes, feeling the weaker solar energies shining down on her face, and smiled.

"Lovely," Lena said, but when Kara opened her eyes, Lena was looking at her, not the moon. Kara blushed.

"I had an idea," Kara began.

"I've had several," Lena interjected, running a hand up Kara's cardigan to play with her collar.

Kara grinned and rolled her eyes. "Let me finish."

"I'll be good."

"Will you dance with me?" Kara asked in a rush, getting the words out so her plan had any chance of succeeding and not being derailed by Lena's flirting.

The look of surprise on her girlfriend's face made up for all the worry and nervous butterflies Kara had suffered through all afternoon and evening.

"You want to go dancing? Tonight?"

"No," Kara answered, pulling her phone and earbuds out of her pocket. She put one earbud in and offered Lena the other. "Just us. Dancing. Here. Now."

Lena's grin put the moon's beauty to shame. She took the earbud and put it in, faced Kara and ran her arms around Kara's shoulders.

Kara's hands, always so warm, slid deliciously around Lena's waist, settling on the small of her back, pulling her in close, so close, body to body. Kara started the music and they danced.

Lena didn't quite recognize the musician, a man named Ed Sh... something, but the song was lovely and spoke of loving someone, a couple together their whole lives. A perfectly hopeful song, so very much like her darling Kara.

And just like that they were kissing again, just as slow and languid as before, but Kara soon abandoned the pretense of patience and her lips parted and so did Lena's. Tongues flickered against each other, tasting each other. Kara pulled her closer, tighter, and Lena could feel her heart pounding and her breathing go rapid, shallow, dizzy. 

When Kara broke away from the kiss to lick along Lena's jaw and kiss down Lena's neck, Lena gasped so loudly it startled them both.

"Are you okay?" Kara asked, looking into Lena's eyes.

"No," she replied, breathless. "You stopped."

Kara grinned. "Oh. Should I...?"

Lena's eyes flashed with mock outrage. She bent her neck back to allow Kara better access. Kara obligingly went back to kisses and licks along Lena's throat.

Lena bit her lip to keep from crying out, closed her eyes to focus on the sensation, but more gasps of pleasure escaped her. "Oh... Oh Kara... Mmm. Ah!"

The song ended and they continued to dance, spiralling slowly.

Spiralling.

Lena opened her eyes.

And glanced down.

Kara's first clue that Lena had noticed they were hundreds of feet into the air came when Lena crushed herself against Kara, arms wrapped tightly around Kara's neck.

"KARA!"

Kara bit her lower lip and glanced at her girlfriend, trying to pull away enough to see Lena's reaction. That earned her and even tighter hug around her neck and both of Lena's legs wrapped around her own.

"Kara we're flying!" 

"Surprise?"

Lena took three deep breaths to steady herself. Kara squeezed her just a bit, just enough to say, 'I've got you.' Lena pulled away from Kara just enough to look her in the eye.

There was no malice in Kara's eyes, no desire to embarrass or shame. Only concern, and love, pure and radiant as the moon shining above them. Lena let go her strangle hold and looked around. Far below, the city glittered like jewels, but up here...

They were alone with the stars.

Fear gave way to wonder in Lena's face, as she looked around.

"Do you like it?" Kara asked.

Lena's green eyes glittered in the moonlight. "I love it. I love you."

"I love you," Kara replied, kissing her.

Kara shifted her grip from the small of Lena's back to under her thighs, hiking Lena into a more comfortable position.

Lena shivered.

Kara broke off the kiss. "Are you cold, love?"

Lena shook her head. "No, I'm just..." she paused, looking for the right word, "... _super_ turned on right now."

She writhed in Kara's grip, grinding into her, staring at Kara's beautiful blue eyes with an intensity, a deep desire, that she hoped was perfectly clear. "Take me home."

"Your home or mine?" Kara answered breathlessly, suddenly pedantic from the wave of arousal that overcame her, dizzying her.

"I don't care, just take me."

In the end, they flew back to Lena's place, and didn't sleep until nearly dawn.

"I'll have to call in late to work," Kara sleepily murmured as the dawn spilled into Lena's bedroom.

Lena smiled, wrapped in her girlfriend's - in her _lover's_ arms, they were lovers now, how did that happen, all those long months of wondering ending in a night of absolute wonder.

"I've cleared it with your boss," she replied, snuggling her back into Kara's warm front. "You can have the day off. She said to get some rest, and have fun with your girlfriend."

Kara pulled her closer, and they fell asleep, spooning.


End file.
